We'll Go Out With A Bang
by The Hidden Sith
Summary: General message sent out to all UNSC personnel on the eve of the Battle of Earth, Humanity will never be forgotten and we most certainly will never go out with a whisper-no, we'll go out with a bang...Halo Oneshot.


**We'll Go Out With a Bang...**

"We'll Go Out With a Bang" is a non-profit fan work based on the Halo Franchise owned and operated by Microsoft and 343 Industries and is covered under Microsoft's Game Content Usage Rules. No profit/economical gain is made from this product.

**Author's Note: **While I was working on _The Siege of Reach_ Chapter Six, this little one shot popped in my head and I decided to write it. Not to worry, _Siege of Reach _isn't dead, I'm working hard on it and the *****cough* sequel *cough* and I hope to have Chapter six out by next week. This is not set in the Siege of Reach universe. So, enjoy! Also, a million thanks to my beta WarpObscura, you should definitely check out some of her writings, they are incredibly well crafted and enjoyable!

UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND PRIORITY MESSAGE 90230-023.93

ENCRYPTION CODE: NONE-ALL EYES

FROM: WARCHIEF

TO: ALL UNSCDF PERSONNEL

DATE: OCTOBER 20th, 2552

CLASSIFICATION: PUBLIC RELEASE STATEMENT

[START]

To all valiant members of the United Nations Space Command Defense Forces,

Men and women of the UNSC, we stand at the twilight of humanity's journey amongst the stars. It has been an amazing journey though, we have done what many said Humanity was incapable of in such short time. We carved an empire out of nothing, brought peace and prosperity to a people once imprisoned in their own homes. All of us, from Fleet Admiral Harper to the lowliest cadet, have fought and bled to ensure that every human—no matter what denomination they identify themselves with and regardless of race, gender, creed, or lifestyle-has the right to live in an place where they are safe, guarded against the untold terrors that lurk in the depths of space.

What I have seen in the last twenty five years is truly remarkable, we have united as one people—cast aside our differences-and come together for the common good. Former insurrectionists, realizing that the continued survival of humanity is more important than anything, have taken up arms with us. All of humanity now stands behind this one final effort to drive the enemy from our home, to ensure that no matter what occurs in the following hours humanity will never be forgotten, no we'll go out with a bang, not a whisper.

Tonight we will stand against the darkness that has been hunting every man, woman, and child in existence for the last twenty five years. A ruthless and relentless juggernaut that struck at us without warning and that killed indiscriminately. The Covenant.

Some of you will not survive the coming battle, but your contributions—your valiance in the face of overwhelming odds, will ensure that nobody forgets about humanity. You will have passed the torch of humanity to the next. You will buy time for millions of people to flee to havens free of the Covenant. Be it an hour, a day, or even a year, you will still have ensured that one more person survives to carry the name of humanity out to the stars, for once there are monuments, a people will never be forgotten.

We will all stand here and fight, brother, son, mother, daughter, aunt, uncle, etc, we will all hold the line and we will not yield to the Covenant, not even the smallest measurement of space will be surrendered to the alien menace. We will ensure that Humanity's home will not be its tomb, we will ensure that humanity carries on for eternity. Our heroes, every one of them, will be a monument—you will be a monument, not to our race's sins but to our triumphs, our greatness. No one will ever take that away, not the Covenant, not the government, no one. It is humanity's and you are humanity.

Stand fast, stand strong.

Never falter, never flee.

No surrender, no retreat.

Show no quarter, no mercy.

We are humanity and we will not be forgotten.

And we most certainly not go out with a whisper.

We'll go out with a bang...

-Fleet Admiral Terrance C. Hood

-UNSCDF Chief of Naval Operations

[END]


End file.
